Vanilla Wafers
by NowNumberFive
Summary: one bag of Vanilla Wafers. two people. one dinner party. better on the inside Merthur


It's christmas time and there is nothing better to have during christmas time then some banana pudding. And of course it's not banana pudding if it doesn't have vanilla wafers. So Merlin put on his winter coat and left his home hands in his pockets whistling joyfully. Oh! how Merlin adored christmas it was simply the most beautiful joyful greatest time of the year. The seventeen year old boy twirled around in a circle laughing as snow began to fall.

Meanwhile Arthur Pendragon was on his motorcycle driving to the store for nothing other than a package of vanilla wafers. He was in charge of making the banana pudding and it's so obvious that all banana pudding has to have vanilla wafers, even a caveman could figure it out. The snow began to fall and he felt his face break into smile. Though he never tell anyone he loved christmas. Arthur pulled up to the store and set his bike and entering

When Merlin walked into the store he was greeted by the cashier, he said a cheerful 'hello' back before making his way to the aisle that carried the cookies. Merlin looked around the mostly empty shelves before spotting a bag of the special cookies, but not just any bag. The last bag. Merlin looked around quickly to make sure no one else was in the aisle and hurried to the snack.

Arthur reached for the last bag of wafers and instead of plastic his hand landed on someone else's. He looked up quickly his neck popping. The stranger was staring at him with his big wide blue eyes. Arthur's breath hitched as he took in the stranger's features.

He had dark messy hair that curled at his ears and the base of his neck. His cheekbones were high set and angled. His eyelashes were long and dark, casting shadows on his heavenly cheeks when he blinked. His blue eyes sparkled. Not to mention he looked sort of dorky.

"Um, I do believe this bag of cookies belongs to me" he spoke. Oh god. Arthur's knees almost buckled at the sweet melodic sound of his voice.

"uh... "

The dark haired teen raised an inquisitive brow.

"I don't think so I don't see your name on it and I need it more than you" Arthur said.

"How could you possibly know that? You don't have the slightest clue as to why I would need these cookies"

"Well it's obvious that my reason for needing them is far more important than your reason for needing them"

"This is ridiculous, I'm arguing with a stranger in a store for vanilla wafers. Just give me the darn bag" Merlin said making a grab for the bag.

"Why do you need this bag of vanilla wafers so bad anyway?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't see why that is any of your business but if you really need to know I am making banana pudding and everyone knows It's not banana pudding without the vanilla wafers" Merlin answered.

"I've been put in charge of making the banana pudding in my household as well"

"Well there is only one bag so can you like, I don't know, go to a different store" Merlin suggested.

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I came here and the closest store to this one is five miles away" the blond answered.

"Well, that just won't do will it" Merlin said sarcastically.

"No?" Arthur furrowed his brows

"Okay, do you have a suggestion"

"Yes, you give me the bag I buy and we both leave happy"

"Yeah… No!" Merlin was getting fed up with this bimbo.

Arthur suddenly had a brilliant Idea he was sure he would regret.

"How many people do you have to cook for?"

"Umm… four including myself, why?" Merlin was suspicious.

"Great, problem solved my cousins were supposed to join us for dinner tonight but they got trapped at their house because of snow, plus even if it did clear they wouldn't be able to make it seeing as they live three states away."

"Yeah still not seeing how this solves our current problem" Merlin pointed.

"Okay, we bought enough food to cook for seven or more and my cousins aren't coming so that will be a lot of food for three people so I'm inviting you and your family to my house to eat with us"

Merlin blushed "what?... can't you just like not cook it all or something"

"No, If I don't cook it all it's not going to be touched til next christmas and that will be to throw it away"

"Okay, but won't that be kinda weird you know we met in the store, fought over a bag of cookies and now we're making dinner plans what are you gonna tell your family?"

"It will be fine they won't mind, I mean maybe my dad will, but he'll get over it"

"Um… okay I suppose but on one condition"

"Huh?"

"I get to help cook"

"Um… I suppose"

"Okay what time should I be there?"

"How about noon"

"Sounds good"

"Oh um.. Hand me your phone" Arthur held out his hand.

"Okay…" Merlin stuck his hand in the pockets on his pajama pants and pilled out him mobile.

"Thanks" Arthur opened the dark haired teens contacts and typed in his number before handing the male his phone back.

"Text me so I'll have your contact too" The blond said.

"Okay" Merlin typed in a sentence before pressing send. Arthur's phone buzzed and he opened the contacts his new message read:

 **Contact: unknown**

 **Subject:** testing testing one, two, three

"Okay I got it, I'll text you directions later"

"Alright, though you should probably buy the cookies" Merlin suggested.

"Yeah sure"

"Alright I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

When Merlin finally left the store and was a few blocks down the street he let out a breath. Merlin felt his phone hitting against his thigh in his pocket with every step he took. That was when he realised he hadn't got the strange person's name.

Merlin pulled out his phone and typed in a quick nickname.

"Mom, I'm back"

"Did you get the cookies" Hunith asked her son.

"No"

Why not?" Merlin answered her question with one of his own,

"Did you already start making dinner?"

"No, why?"

"Good, because there has been a change of plans, we are going to a friends for dinner tell everyone to dress nice" Merlin said before going up the stairs. He needed a shower.

Arthur sat on his bed in his room. He didn't know when to text the cute dorky guy from the store but decided he should probably do It then just in case he lived far from here.

Arthur texted the stranger and waited impatiently for a reply.

Merlin had just gotten his clothes on from his shower when his phone buzzed.

 **Contact: Cookie stealing prat**

 **Subject:** directions…

Merlin smiled and texted a reply,

Arthurs phone buzzed a few minutes later.

 **Contact: Dorky cookie stealer**

 **Subject:** be there in a few.


End file.
